Will You Play With Me?
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Oneshot. Blair has always begged Soul to "play" with her, but he always refuses. However, will he finally give in? Strongly rated.


**A/N: Haha! This is my first Soul Eater fic. I had recently gotten into the series, and fell in love with it. Then, I decided, heck, why not write a fic?! In this fic, my two favorite characters come into play, Soul and Blair. So please enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Will You Play With Me?**

**-x-  
**

His crimson eyes stared hard in front of him; his whole face showed concentration. Lightly, he pressed his teeth against his lower lip as he met at eye level with the kitchen table. His face was dripping in perspiration as he felt his body heating up.

"Almost there," he whispered under his breath. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand in the air, revealing an ace of spades playing card. This was it—it was the final card to be added to his highly stable pyramid. He had been working it the entire day and felt obligated to continue until it was entirely finished. It was stacked 10 rows high, and he had to stand up straight on top of the chair and raise his hand in the air, in order to reach the top—considering he wasn't exactly the tallest student in Shibusen.

He stuck his tongue outside his mouth and anchored it to the right over his lips, making sure to keep his entire body almost still to be sure not to startle the pyramid. With one last breath, he touched the tip of the pyramid with his ace of spades and sat it up gently against the king of hearts. More sweat beaded down his forehead as he began to pull his hands away from the cards...

"Soul-kun, nya!"

Blair hopped onto the kitchen table and jumped at Soul, heading through the neatly stacked pyramid. And it apparently, wasn't as stable as he would've wished.

"Noooo!" His cries seemed to almost go in slow motion as he watched the pyramid he spent so much time on, tumble down and fall on the table and floor. Blair, contently, landed in his lap and gave him a huge kitty smile. His face had turned completely white as he stared in front of him where his pyramid once stood, with his mouth hanging wide open. "N-n-no," he stuttered.

"What's wrong Soul-kun?" Blair tilted her head at him as she waved her tail behind her. "Are you hungry? Want Blair to make you something yummy, nya?"

When Blair saw he wasn't replying but kept his same shocked expression, she dropped her grin. "Is Soul-kun not feeling well?" She asked. "Blair can help you with that too!"

A small puff of smoke arose around her as she changed from her black kitty form to her human form. Confidently, she sat in his lap with her arms around his neck. "Would you like to play with Blair?" She smiled cutely. As she hugged him tightly, he felt her womanly curves brushing hard against his chest. His eyes widened.

"Ahhhh!" Soul fell backward from his chair and hit the ground with blood flowing from his nose. He seemed to be almost unconscious. Blair blinked as she looked over the chair and down at Soul in his helpless state. Maka came from her room and entered halfway to the kitchen.

"Soul are you done yet–?" She stopped as she saw Soul lying on the ground with blood running down his chin and cards fallen everywhere. She squeezed her hand into a fist. "Soul you baka," she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

–

Steam filled the bathroom as the shower heat was turned up as high as it was able to reach. Soul threw his head back, under the running water and let it run over his scar, and down his bare, muscular body. Heavy breaths were heard escaping his mouth as the heat was taking a toll on his body, making him almost feel suffocated. But the pleasurable feel of the water overcame the toll.

He reached his hand out and turned the knob, shutting off the water, letting the last few drops fall from the shower head. Slowly, he pulled open the plastic curtain and reached out for his towel hanging up on the wall. Steadily, he stepped out from the shower and onto the tiled floor. He ran the towel over his arms and down his body, rubbing it dry. Messily, he wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked it. He walked over to the steamed mirror and ran his arm over it to clear the fog. He picked at his sharp teeth as he stared at himself from the head down to his chest. He then took his black comb from the sink and began running it through his wet hair.

"I think I need to get my hair cut soon," he narrowed his eyes as strands kept falling down into his face.

Then, without warning, the bathroom door had been slung open and the large amount of air forced in ran past Soul and his not-so-well-tucked towel. He turned his head quickly to find the purple-haired kitty girl in front of him. Then, he realized, he began to feel an unnecessary draft. Worried, he looked down and saw that his towel had fell off and landed by his feet.

"So Soul-kun does want to play with Blair!" She mewed at she as his fully bare body. "And whoever said Soul was small?" She winked at him.

He looked up and his face became the same shade of red as his eyes. Desperately, he bent down and yanked up his towel, putting it in front of his body.

"Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to knock when someone's in the bathroom?!" He shouted. He quickly ran over, pushing Blair out and slamming the door back shut.

She blinked as she stared at the closed door in front of her, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Soul-kunnnnn," she mewed. "Why don't you let Blair back in and we can play?"

A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead as he leaned his back against the door...

–

"Why does Stein make us study so much?" Soul complained as he flipped a page in his book he was required to look over. "I suppose he's too busy dissecting things in order to assign and check over real homework..."

The white-haired weapon sighed as his eyes read over the material. He sat sloppily in his desk chair, his back hunched over and his left elbow resting on the desk itself. He placed his chin in his palm because he was too indolent to hold it up without any support.

The snoozing sun was setting outside his window, covered over with curtains, allowing the grinning moon to come out. His room was tacit, and wind could be heard tapping at his window from outside.

His eyes were becoming heavy as the studies bored him—he would rather just go to bed. Finally, he decided that he wasn't going to sit there any longer. He closed the text book and pushed it towards the back of his desk. Leaning against the back of his chair, he rolled it back and crossed his feet against the desk. He folded his hands behind his head as his elbows pointed outwards on each side like a bow. He sighed and a smirk formed on his face.

"Now I suppose I can get some shut eye," he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep comfortably on his chair in such a relaxed position.

He felt his mind drifting off as the tension in his smile released and became straight. His breaths became involuntary and came in almost a pattern, one right after the other. In and out.

A creaking sound came from his door, as little cat eyes peeked inside. The sound startled his breathing pattern a little, but he stayed in his current dream state. The black-gray kitten placed her paws inside the door and her little yellow eyes peered up, seeing Soul sound asleep in his desk chair. She smiled seeing him sleep so cutely. Any other being would consider his sleeping position as sloppy—lazy, or childish. But she always thought anything he did was cute.

She pushed her paws outward and stretched them while her yawn turned into a faint meow. She sighed as she blinked and walked closer to Soul's sleeping body. She sat down with her tail curled behind her. Sighing, she averted her eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Aw, Blair wanted to play, but Soul-kun is already asleep."

She felt discouragement in her heart, but wasn't willing to give up just yet. She stood up on all fours and hopped up the desk—from there she leaped gracefully onto Soul's lap. Deeply residing in his sleep, he hadn't realized a thing and kept snoozing.

"Soul—Soul-kun," Blair mewed cutely. She tapped his abdomen with her right paw, hoping to wake him subtly without too much disturbance. He simply breathed out heavily and began to snore. Blair narrowed her eyes as a sweat drop ran down the back of her head.

"Well then, maybe I should try a different approach."

A puff of smoke surrounded her as her tiny little kitten body turned human, and her voluptuous breasts hung out of her baby blue cat bikini. Her sudden change of mass had interrupted the weapon's sleep. He blinked a few times, letting his vision become clear and let out a yelp as he saw Blair sitting on top of him. Her legs straddled him as they hung down from the chair. She smiled happily at him, regardless of his expression.

"Soul-kun you're awake! Time to play with Blair, ne?" She lifted up her finger and smoothed it over his partially opened lips. This made him open and widen them more.

"What are you doing in here?" He yelled struggling to get out from her grasp.

"I came to see you of course! Blair was lonely," she pouted her lip and she hugged his neck tightly. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and caused a chain reaction, making him sweat and wail his arms.

"I was sleeping, you didn't have to wake me up!" He complained.

"You always look at the negative—but when you're with Blair, she makes you think happy!" She winked at him playfully, then unexpectedly forced her lips against his. This movement caught him off guard, for his eyes became more open than they were and he sat there, still—his back falling down against the chair, looking like a porcelain doll thrown about. Almost unaware, he lifted his hands up and around her back and he closed his eyes, immersing himself in the kiss. He felt her hands stealthily crawling up the front of his shirt and sliding over his stomach. He felt himself grow a bit aroused.

_This isn't cool, _Soul thought as he closed his eyes tightly.

Soon, her tongue was begging for entrance at the front of his lips. He parched them open a little allowing her inside. Her tongue made way inside exploring the roof of his mouth and battling with his as they exchanged saliva. She tasted like well-cooked tuna, but her lips were as smooth as silk to the touch.

He felt her withdraw her tongue from his mouth, and her lips parted from his. She then tugged upward at his shirt. He looked at her strangely, still unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Well there's no need for this anymore now is there?" She smiled like a 5 year old at Christmas opening up her present, but her intentions differed greatly. "Don't worry, it will soon be Blair's turn as well."

He allowed her to lift the shirt up and over his head, leaving his chest susceptible to the air of the room. His scar also became very visible, but Blair didn't pay much attention to this. She bent down and licked his abdomen up to his chest, then meeting his neck for a kiss.

Soul just sat there, almost entirely motionless, with thoughts going through his head. _I can't do this... Stop kissing me, _he thought. _But... For once, I think I'm about to do something very uncool..._

Finally reacting to her, he reached his hands up behind her back and tugged on the strings holding up her bikini top. A smirk grew upon his face as she continued to trail kisses around his neck. He jerked back his hand after grabbing hold of one string causing her top to fall forward, and her bosom to come busting out and against his nude chest. This made him quite excited as a result.

He began to sit up, startling Blair to look up at him. He held her against him as he lifted her up and stood to his feet. He took a few steps over and laid her on his bed. He smirked a bit as he laid himself over top of her.

"Yay, Blair finally gets to play with Soul, nya!" She mewed excitedly.

He inched his lips toward her neck and began to lick and kiss it tenderly. This made Blair giggle. He then took his lips and placed them against hers. She passionately kissed him in return, wrapping her legs around his waist. She had wanted him for a long time, but she never thought she'd get this excited.

She began running to hands against his chest and she reached his pants. She frivolously searched for the zipper, then grabbed hold of it, pulling it down; the front of his pants limped over from the release of the zipper. She paused from their kiss to smile. He looked down at her yellow orbs, which were attentively staring back.

"You should make Blair feel good," a seductive smirk overtook her smile. This made a weird sensation shoot their Soul's body. He laid there hesitantly over top of her. She blinked at him.

"What's wrong Soul-kun?"

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to maintain his self-control.

"I can't do this," he finally said.

This made Blair a little confused, so she tilted her head looking up at him.

"You don't want to play with Blair any longer?" She asked. Although seemingly disappointed, it didn't show in her voice.

"I just can't—do it," he stated and hung his head down. _I shouldn't have taken it this far, _he thought.

"What a shame," she frowned.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to a puff of smoke. And the once beautiful, half nude woman he had seen before, was now a little kitten. He blinked.

"We should play again sometime!" She smiled and leaped off the edge of his bed.

He sat up resting his arm on his knee, as he watched her exit his room. Her tail curled around the door post as she left his sight. He let out an exasperated sigh as he let his back fall against his bed.

_I am still cool, _he smirked as he stared at his ceiling...

* * *

**Please review! :3**


End file.
